1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction methods using fiber tapes, and more particularly to a construction method using a graphite or carbon fiber prepregnated tape having a low temperature cure epoxy resin system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exit cones of nozzles for rocket motors have required structural materials, such as forged aluminum alloys, which require long lead times to procure die tooling and receipt of first parts. Often the forgings are designed oversize to provide design flexibility resulting in material waste and additional machining cost over the life expectancy of the selected forging. Forgings are machined on the inside and outside to the desired contours, requiring match machining to the insulator/liner outside surface, and "acid-etched" cleaned to obtain a structural interface bond. These operations are time consuming and expensive, and the bond is not always adequate for load transfer.